Captured In Sound Sakura Haruno
by Detailed NiteMares
Summary: Come inside Sakura Haruno's messy mind, and how she reacts being captured and sent to Sound! No Pairings, but it's SasuSaku just incase :3 Rated T for swearing, might go up though. D:


Smart Sakura/**Angry Sakura**/_Normal Sakura_/Horny Sakura/_**Inner Sakura/**__**Everyone**_

I've seen so many of these, I decided to do one myself. :3 Why? Cause it looked like fun, and I need something to do. Really. I do. So ya.

D Please don't be mad at me!!

Also. There is a lot of swearing in her, because of Angry Sakura. Bad Sakura. Bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own the scheme of this story, or the characters. I DO however own the words, and the plot.

D So Screw you, Mr. Lawyers! D

**Well what the fuck!! How the HELL did we land in SOUND?? We were no where fucking near it, and yet we land here.**

First of all, calm down. Remember, we were kidnapped. This didn't happen on purpose. We just simply mistook that little boy for a... Normal little boy and were hit in the head with a giant rock.

**Fuck you, Smart ass. If you HAD listened to me, we wouldn't be HERE!!**

At least SOME of us don't need Anger Management! Besides! You told me to stab the little thing with a toothpick and put it out of it's misery!

**You would be saying it too if you had noticed that he was staring at our friggen- Oh Fuck no! You did NOT just go ther-**

I'll be damned. Look whose staring at us you guys!! With those big, onyx eyes... Ooo!! I think I see a boner! Is that a-

_Where am I? Why are there four of me? Excluding the one picking her nose. _

_**Uh... I'm not picking my nose!**_

**Don't wipe your snot on me!! I'll fucking KILL YOU!**

_**AHHHH!! Put that knife down!**_

**Shut it!!**

_**Hey... Why is your hand getting closer to that bazooka. No. STEP AWAY FROM THE GIANT MACHINE GUN!!**_

**Say Hello to my little friend!!**

_Is it normally this scary in my head?_

_**Yes.**_

I think Orochi-something-or-other is talking to us. Hot MAMA!! Look at Sasuke stare!! He's practically undressing us with his eyes!!

**Just fucking great. First, we're kidnapped.**

_No... Really?_

**Up yours. Second, we're being talked to by some creepy ass fucker. I say we're going to FUCKING HELL! Third, we are going to be rap-**

Oh just shut up already. We can easily escape if we create some kind of diversion...

We could strip! Or... They could. More specifically Sasuke... Orochimaru strip? Ew. It's like watching grass grow, and eating a pile of cow shit. He takes to long to remove his clothing, and he's probably a prune.

_I'm not stripping for a 50 year old rapist who scarily resembles some kind of man who wants to become a women while singing and doing the moon walk while molesting little boys with his monkey!!_

Where the hell did you get that idea from?

_No clue. But it seems to fit._

**Bah Humbug. I'm fucking hungry. And I can't seem to- STOP STARING AT US YOU FAT PORKER!! I HATE YOU!!**

Put the wall down!! SHIT!! Throwing various items isn't going to work!!

**It's gonna distract them, NO!?**

Not long enough, DOPE STICK!!

_It'll do. Now RUN!!_

**At least nobody's getting up.**

Think again, moron! Chicken ass is up!

Ooo!! I'm being chased by Sasuke!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!

_I think I just died a little inside._

**What are you, a poet?? RUN FASTER!!**

_**Hey guys, what have I missed?**_

We're being chased by Sasuke 

_**... Oh. Anything else?**_

Holy SHIT!! Left, TURN LEFT!!

_Woo... That was a clo-GAH!!_

**Great. Death by an emo kid with mental problem-**

_And a HOT BODY!! Hallelujah! I could die of happiness right now_

_**Where is his hand going? Woah!! Buddy! Keep your hands where I can-**_

My dream has come true. I can die happy now.

Guys. His head is getting very close. Pull back- PULL BACK!! MAYDAY!!

Nooo!! Forwards!! Right- RIGHT!! There we go. I'm pleased.

_**Our lip virginity!! NOO!!**_

Wait. YESSS!! I am NO LONGER going to be a friggen virgin!!

Oh no... Slap his hand awa- Ooo... That feels nice.

**I must... Be... Angry!!**

Hell No. I'm not going to be raped by some idiot who doesn't even love me!!

Well. At least he's a hot idiot. Oopsie! There goes his shirt! Yes I am pleased.

**Oh FUCK NO!! Kick him where it hurts!! Right... NOW!!**

Ouch. That's going to leave a scar... Not to mention it'll be needing surgery.

Oo!! We can do the surgery, and help him recover!

_Am I really that perverted? Holy shit, I think I see the light!! Wait. Never mind. It's Orochi- HOLY FUCK!!_

_**Dodge the flying snakes!! Dodge them!!**_

Thank god for that limbo contest Tsunade forced us through.

_Ya. Thank the limbo contest. Don't thank the fact that I'm just that good at controlling this BODY._

**Oh Shut your fat mouth and hurry up and punch through that wall over there.**

_Yargg!! I think I just found Sasuke's room!_

_**How do you know?**_

_Because there's his clothing, there's him, there's the picture of us naked._

What?!

_**What was that last thing? Pictures of us... What?**_

I think she said 'Picture of us Naked'. So? Whats the big deal?

_You MORON! He has a picture of us plastered on his wall! NAKED!! NO CLOTHING!! NOTHING!!_

... So? The point of you yelling is?...

It's hopeless, she's a pervert, remember?

_Oh ya... Never mind. Just know this. Uchiha will die._

**GAHH!! FUCKING RUN AND PUNCH ANOTHER WALL!!**

Why?-

_Swerve, Sakura! SWERVE!! Avoid the giant ass snakes! Step on the little ones!!_

_**Whose controlling our body right now? **_

Oh. That would be me. Now shut it and let me run away!

__

Are we safe? I can't tell. Too much bush around.

Hehe... You said bush.

_**Please tell me your talking about the President.**_

Nope.

Ugh...

_You guys, I think were free! Clear skies, no Sasuke, no Orochimaru..._

I'm HORNY!! I was hoping that we would get screwed in there. 

__

Good god. Where's home?

_**No clue, Hey look! A bunny!**_ **_Why is it looking at us evilly?_**

_It has... HOLY FUCK!! It's not a normal bunny!!_

_**RUN!!**_

Great. First, were nearly killed by a little boy, end up in Sound, and now we are being chased by a demonic bunny who resembles a certain somebody.

_Whose the somebody?_

I was hoping you could answer that.

_**We need help.**_

**Really? You just figured that out? WOW! Your really SMART!! **

I'm horny.

_**SHUT UP!!**_

The end. Kind of, If you guys want me to somehow continue this, just review and say. =D

If you guys don't get how the voices work, or if you can guess that accurately, look at the top of the page! ;D


End file.
